Strawberry Ice Cream
by 2Shaes
Summary: Jacob takes Leah home to show her who's in charge. A Squeeze my Lemon One Shot. Rated M


_**A/N: Hey everyone! This is my entry for the Squeeze my Lemon Challenge. If you're an author looking to stretch your lemon writing skills, I encourage you to give this challenge a shot. Check it! www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/u/2258597/dirtycheekymonkeys . They're looking for new authors, and there's a serious lack of Wolfpack lovin' over there. **_

_**This is my first time writing a lemon this…um… lemony. *blushes* Most of my lemons are tamer than this. Also, this is my first shot at writing a Blackwater fic. **_

_**There is no plot here, ya'll. Just a very submissive Leah and a somewhat dominate Jacob having a grand ole time.**_

_**Special thanks go out to my beta, Babygirl49392, for helping me fix my mistakes and for being my cheerleader. You rock!**_

_**Leah doesn't belong to me, and sadly, neither does Jacob, but I can dream, right? **_

* * *

><p><strong>Strawberry Ice Cream<strong>

Headlights from oncoming cars flash through the windshield as Jacob drives. His dark brown eyes are trained on the road ahead, focusing on getting us to his house as quickly as possible.

God, I love it when he's like this. Demanding, determined, and best of all dominate. He knows what he wants, and right now he wants me. I'm not sure what set it off. Maybe it was my ex, Sam Uley ogling at me. Or maybe it was the fuck-me stares I kept giving him. All I know is that my body is tingling with wanton desire for this beautiful man beside me.

We stop at another red light and both groan. It's taking forever to get to his place. Unconsciously, I rub my hands up and down my legs in anticipation. That's when I feel him staring at me. He's licking his lips and looking like he's trying to see through my blouse. I decide to tease him a little by meeting his gaze and raising my hand to my chest. Sensually, I run my hands across my breasts and moan ever so lightly. His eyes follow my index finger as it makes its descent into my cleavage.

He growls and nods his head at me to continue. My hands have a mind of their own, moving lower to the zipper of my jeans. As the button slips free under my fingers, a metallic rip escapes as the metal teeth separate. Just when I'm about to drop my hand inside, a horn is blaring in the background. Jacob angrily glares in the rearview mirror, and then puts his foot on the gas. The light is green, and he speeds through the intersection. The look on his face is priceless; it's pure hunger, and I notice that we are racing faster down the road.

We finally pull up to his place, a two bedroom house he shares with his best friend, Embry. It's late and the neighborhood is still. Only the sounds of crickets singing fill the silence.

"Come on," he demands in a husky voice and hops out of the truck.

I quickly button my jeans and reach for the handle. Suddenly, the door swings open and he's standing before me, breathing heavily and staring at me like a piece of meat. I start to move out of the seat when he grabs me and pulls me out. He immediately slams me against the truck, placing his weight on me so I can't move and attacks my mouth with his own. My soft mewling sounds are swallowed between his lips, and I dig my fingers in his hair to take as much of him as I can. There's a bulge in his pants, and he uses my body to ease his need. One of his large hands grips my ass, while the other grabs my leg and wraps it around his waist. He grinds into me, and I moan at the sensations firing in my core.

"Jake," I manage to whimper out as his open mouthed kisses trail down my neck. "You gonna fuck me out here?"

He stops moving, but keeps his face buried in my neck. After he drops my leg, he places his other hand on my ass. He's seriously considering the idea.

"Let's go," he answers, apparently voting against it. _Thank God._ That last thing we need is to go to jail for indecent exposure. I definitely wouldn't be getting any then.

The warmth from his body leaves me, causing me to follow. He stops in front of the door and digs in his pocket. I can't help myself, so while he fumbles with the keys, I wrap my arms around his waist and press my body against his. My hands skim down the hard planes of his body to his button-down fly. He suddenly stops moving and lets me unfasten them so I can slip my hand inside. I find my prize, an erection as hard as steel and start to stroke it. His head falls back a little, and he's growling so loud, I can feel it vibrate through me. Realizing we're still outside, he stops my hand and goes back to his mission of trying to open the door. Finally, he has found the right key, and the sound of the lock clicking is like heaven.

The door squeaks open to a dark, empty house. After Jacob flicks on the light, he pulls me inside, closes the door and pushes me against it. Both of his hands are flat against the door on either side of my head. His face is inches away from mine, and those deep brown eyes are boring into me like laser beams as he slides the lock in place.

"You're going to pay for that, Leah," he says to me. I crane my neck to look at him and see an expression of pure lust. He's grinning like a little kid who got away with stealing a cookie. He's going to punish me. All. Night. Long.

"Can't wait," I taunt, while biting my bottom lip.

Did I mention how gorgeous Jacob Black is? He's a large man, and I mean huge. At six foot eight, he's a force of nature, built like a titan who kicks ass and takes names. His skin is like creamy caramel, melting over thick padding of muscles. He has eyes like deep pools of molten chocolate, and I just want to jump headfirst into them, and let it run over my body. His hair is black, silky, and long enough for me to dig my fingers into as he makes me come. Jacob is the very definition of alpha male: strong, confident, and he takes what he wants. Seriously, if you were to look up the word "alpha male" in the dictionary, there would be a picture of him smirking back at you.

Those sweet berry lips of his attack mine, pulling them apart so he can tongue-fuck my mouth. I wrap my hands around his waist and try to pull him to me. He helps by placing most of his weight against me, smothering me in all his manliness. His rock hard erection hits my stomach, and he begins to grind into me.

The coolness of the door hits my skin, and I realize my shirt is easing up. I gasp as he steps back and rips the two halves of my blouse apart. Buttons ping all over the place as he roughly tears it from my body. I watch helplessly as my ruined shirt floats to the floor.

_I never really liked that shirt anyway._

My heart is racing as I stand there heavily panting. I'm half naked and his roommate could show up at any moment. Somehow the mystery of whether or not we'll be caught turns me on even more.

Jacob is studying my bra, tilting his head to the side curiously. It's satin and black with light pink threading on the edges and a pink bow in the middle. The cups make my breasts look amazing which is why I'm wearing it.

"Leah?" he asks, his voice dripping with lust. "Did you wear this for me?"

"Maybe," I answer coyly, placing my hands behind my back to accent my heaving bosom.

His fingers graze the satin cups, caressing my breasts beneath the fabric. His hand reaches around and unfastens the clasp, setting them free. The bra joins what's left of my shirt. The cold air hits me, hardening my nipples, or maybe it's because they're happy to see him, too.

His mouth is on me in an instant, pulling my nipple inside where it's wet and warm. He's sucking so hard that I know they'll be sore in the morning, but I don't mind. With a moan, I arch my back so he can take more of me. His tongue is flicking at the steadily hardening bead, sending electric shocks all the way to my nether regions. Meanwhile, his other hand is giving the master of massages to my other breast. He takes the sensitive bud between his thumb and forefinger and rolls it around, and I moan loudly at the feeling. I almost come right then and there. He alternates between the two so they both get a chance to be inside his luscious mouth.

The fact that I'm half naked with his mouth on me against the front door reminds me of his roommate.

"Embry?" I sigh. I'm very incoherent when he has me all achy and horny. I barely know my name. Luckily, Jacob understands what I'm asking and is not offended about me saying another man's name.

"He's working late, baby," he coos around my nipple. "It's just me and you."

His hands ease down my body and squeeze my hips. They finally make it down to the button of my jeans. For the second time tonight, my button is free and my zipper slides down. After kneeling, he forcefully yanks them down, removing my flip flops, and lifting my legs so he can take them off completely. He hastily throws them off to the side, while keeping his eyes on my body.

Now I'm in just my panties with my hands spayed across the door behind me. Since all the sexual tension in the air as sucked all the oxygen out of the room, I'm finding it hard to breathe. Meanwhile, Jacob is giving my body the once-over, stopping to look at my naked breasts rising and falling. His eyes move down to my panties. They match the bra complete with the light pink threading on the edges, and they're soaked with my juices. He looks up at me, raises a taunting eyebrow, and says, "Did you think of me when you bought these?"

I simply nod.

"Do you know how fucking hot you look in these panties?" he asks, while rising to his full height. He plants his palm on the door beside my ear, while the other skims down my throat. A shiver follows his fingers as they move down, until he reaches the elastic around my waist.

"You like them?" I whisper.

"Oh, yes," Jacob says, looking down at them again. "I'd like them better off you, though."

It's a corny, overused line, but somehow Jacob makes it sound so sexy. Now my fancy new panties are really soaked.

"Would you like me to touch you, Leah?" he asks.

"God, yes," I stutter out.

An involuntary whimper escapes before I can stop it as he runs a finger between my skin and the bands of my underwear. Very slowly, he moves his hand inside my panties, until he reaches where my body craves him most.

With his other hand, he lifts my chin and places one of his mind numbing, passionate kisses on my lips. His other hand cups my mound, using the heel of his hand to pleasure my clit. I try to pull my lips away, but he holds my head still against him. I'm forced to breathe through my nose, as he continues his ministrations on my lips. My mind is muddling, and I'm moaning into his mouth when he dips his finger inside me.

He sets my lips free, and I breathe in and shudder at his movements.

"Damn baby," he mutters. "You're so wet."

I realize that we're still in the living room. He still has me nearly naked, pinned against the front door with his pants open and my clothes scattered all over the floor.

"Bedroom?" Once again, one word sentences are all I can form.

"Oh no," he murmurs in my ear. "I'm going to make you come right here."

His fingers start doing the walking, and I immediately grab his forearm and hold on as he continues to mercilessly pump into me.

"Jake…" I whimper again as he slips another finger inside. It doesn't even sound like me. I sound whiny, begging him to keep at it. My head falls back, hitting the door. It might have hurt if I wasn't feeling the effects of his fingers.

He suddenly pulls his fingers out of me, and I'm whining even more now at the loss of his touch. His fingers reach his mouth, and he sucks on each digit like a lollipop.

He leans forward until his lips are practically touching my ear. "I have to taste you."

For a big man, he moves fast. He lowers down enough so his mouth is eye level with my aching mound. Tugging at the strings of my underwear, he pulls them off me. I'm completely naked in front of him, panting like a dog in heat. An expectant eyebrow cocks at me and I instantly know what he wants.

My mouth is suddenly dry, but I force it to work. "Please, Jake."

That's all he needs to hear. His hands are on my legs, pulling them apart so he can fit between them. He takes his time, kissing my thighs and running his hands over my legs. His tongue creates a trail of Goosebumps up one leg, across my lower stomach, and back down the other.

"Jake, stop teasing me," I sigh. My response comes out more as a plea then a command.

I hear him chuckle, then he tenderly presses his lips to my mound. He's moving around to get confortable. I feel his tongue take quick licks around my clit, and I close my eyes. As my hips jerk forward, he raises a hand to brace me against the wall. My hands search for something, anything to grab onto. The doorknob will have to suffice.

Very carefully, he takes my sensitive bud into his mouth and I cry out. After pushing my thighs further apart, his licking and sucking gets intense. His entire face is against me; I can feel his tongue lapping inside and around my opening. A vibration tingles through my body, and I squeeze the doorknob. I realize it's coming from him; he's humming or something. When I look down at him, his head is moving around in lazy circles, and his eyes are closed.

_Is he seriously trying to talk while he's doing this?_

I pull my hand from the doorknob and hold my arm out to keep my balance. Weaving my fingers into his hair, I gently tug at his head so he's looking at me. Another rush of passion races through my body when I see my liquids all over his lips and chin.

"What?" I ask, breathlessly.

"I said." He licks his lips and runs his fingers over my clit. "You're like strawberry ice cream, so soft and sweet." His attention goes back to my swollen sex, and he laughs. "And I love strawberry ice cream."

He grabs my leg and hitches it over his shoulder, and I bounce a little on my other to keep my balance. I feel his hand slide to the small of my back to tilt me forward so I can meet his mouth, and then rest on my hip to keep me from falling. My back is arched against the door when he begins his consumption again. His fingers join in the action, alternating with his tongue for a chance to be inside me.

A rumble begins to mount in my abdomen, telling me I'm about to come. He senses it, too and starts moving at a faster pace. The leg holding me trembles under the pressure of my pending release. I just feel his fingers now, pumping ruthlessly inside of me.

"Come for me," he says, as his thumb flicks my clit.

My body explodes around his fingers. I couldn't hold in my scream even if I wanted to. It's so loud; I hope the neighbors don't call the police. I can't breathe because the orgasm is so intense. Sensations fire all over my body and fireworks ignite before my eyes. His fingers are still moving inside me to prolong my euphoria. I fall limp against the door, but Jacob reaches out to support me.

"That's my good girl," he coos, and pulls his fingers free.

"Oh my God, Jake," I breathe. It's all I can say.

He is gently kissing my lower belly, while holding me steady.

"Oh, baby," he says, looking up at me with that cocky smirk of his. "I'm not nearly done with you yet." He nudges me over his shoulder, which doesn't take much effort due to the aftershocks from that amazing orgasm rumbling through my body. He holds me there, while he picks up my clothing. Then he stands with me over his shoulder in a fireman's carry. The hand holding me slides down my ass to the crevice that is still humming. I whimper as he slips his finger inside.

"Jake," I whine. "I'm going to fall if you keep doing that." I'm wiggling, and my body yearns for him again.

Chuckling, he carries me back to his room.

Once inside, he turns on the light and kicks the door shut with his foot. He drops my clothing, and he tosses me on his king sized bed. As I lay there looking at him, I notice something.

"Jake," I ask, sitting up on my elbows. "How come I'm the only one naked?"

Even though his jeans are open, he's completely dressed. I can also see he is extremely aroused.

"You want me naked, too?" he asks as an impish smile teases his lips. That's enough to alert my body that we're in for a long night of orgasms.

I bite my lip and nod. His large hands reach over his shoulders to grab fistfuls of his shirt. When he takes it off, I look at the massive expanse of his chest. He has two tattoos. On his left bicep, a wolf howling, and on his right, an intricate design of our people. They both flex under the muscles of his arms as he stretches.

He's standing with his pants open right in front of me. I lean up and put my hands on his waist. Then I push his jeans down to his ankles. The gray boxer briefs follow, allowing his amazing cock to come out and play. Easing forward, I look up at him and then kiss the tip. It twitches, as he moans and nods his head. My fingers wrap around the thick shaft, and I start stroking. His eyes close, and his head falls back on his neck. My mouth is around him, taking long pulls like he's a bottle of soda, and it's ninety degrees outside. I use my tongue on the sensitive skin underneath the head, licking vigorously. He continues to moan, and I take as much of him in my mouth as I can. Very slowly, I slide my lips all the way to the tip, sucking lightly on the head before repeating the process.

"Fuck me," he mutters and growls. Panting heavily, Jacob threads his fingers through my hair while he literally fucks my mouth. I start to hum, giving him a taste of his own medicine.

His fingers tighten to almost painful and I look up at him to complain and see the strain on his face. He is moments away from losing it. Grabbing me under my elbows, he pulls me on my feet.

"Bend over," he commands in a voice that is gravely and hoarse.

I obey, placing my palms on the bed, leaving my ass in the air. A drawer opens and closes behind me, and I hear a wrapper being torn open. Curious, I turn to see what he's doing. He strokes himself a few times, and then slides a condom on. When he notices me watching, he turns my head forward. He doesn't want me to see what he's up to. It's okay, because I like surprises.

His hands are on me, grazing up and down my spine to the round part of my ass. Then his lips join in. I can feel his erection rubbing against me, inches away from where I want it. My body is aching to take all of him inside me. I hiss as his teeth clamp down on my hip, and I hear a muffled "Mine" as he kisses the pain away.

Suddenly, his warmth is gone, and I shiver. In an effort to tempt him, I wiggle my ass back and forth, but he grabs my hips to still them. A finger slips between my legs and inside my drenched opening where he pushes into me a few times. I moan loudly and push back against his fingers, but he pulls away.

Now, he's going to fuck me. I just know it.

The room is quiet, and I'm patiently waiting for him to get on with the show. It feels like centuries have passed, and he still hasn't made his move. Suddenly, his hands grip my hips. One sharp thrust and he's buried completely inside me. As a reaction to this sudden invasion, my body clenches around him.

"Fuck!" he yells. "You feel so fucking good, Leah."

I hiss as he withdraws and pushes back into me just as harshly. He's so large, I feel he is going to tear me in two, but my body accepts all of him, yielding to him completely. Neither one of us are going to last long, not like this.

He is moving fast now, without mercy or restraint and it Hurts. So. Good. His body is slapping cruelly against my ass, and his fingers are digging into my hips. Right now the pain is irrelevant. The pleasure he's giving me supersedes it all.

"Don't stop, Jake." I lower down until my forehead is touching the bed. Just when I thought it couldn't get better, he reaches deeper inside. It's like he's touching my soul.

"Oh yeah, baby," he says. "Just like that."

My whimpering is uncontrollable, and his movements are becoming erratic. I fist the bedspread as his body continuously hits mine. My orgasm looms and then lets loose. It feels like a million sticks of dynamite setting off all over my body. I open my mouth to scream, but all I can manage is a high pitched squeal that only dogs can hear.

Jacob's still moving and with a growl, he comes. He's holding my hips against him, keeping our bodies joined while his cock pumps his release.

He pulls out of me and catches me before I fall. We both collapse on the bed. I'm breathing like I just ran a marathon, with my heart beating like the drum line of some high school marching band.

The bed dips and he moves away from me, probably to get rid of the condom. Who knows? I don't know up from down or left from right at the moment. He returns and wraps his arm around my middle and pulls my naked body into his.

"You okay, baby?" he says, his fingers lightly graze my pubic bone. "I didn't hurt you, did I?"

"No, Jake," I say and ease as close to him as possible. "As always, you were amazing."

"You too, Leah," he breathes in my ear. "Amazing."

"By the way, Jake," I say. His hands are rubbing circles over my belly. "You owe me a new blouse."

He just chuckles and kisses my shoulder.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Okay, so there you have it. I would love to hear your thoughts.**


End file.
